Soul mate
by lasurvolte
Summary: Dean est mort, il est au Paradis, et ça pourrait être bien tous ces souvenirs, sauf que ça ne l'est pas. Il lui manque quelque chose, le Paradis c'est pas franchement génial sans Sam.


**Titre :** Soul mate

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Je suis inquiet.

* * *

Dean regardait les feux d'artifices et s'ennuyait. D'accord c'était un de ces meilleurs souvenirs mais au bout de la six-cent-vingt-huitième fois, il en avait juste marre. Il pouvait juste répéter mot pour mot ce que Sam lui disait. Et rouler des yeux. _Mince Sam change de discours._ Dean claqua des doigts. Souvenir suivant.

Le Paradis c'était de la daube, l'arnaque. Ca ne le rendait pas heureux. Peut-être un peu apaisé, mais l'apaisement n'allait pas durer bien longtemps tant ça commençait à l'agacer. Il était bel et bien mort cette fois, personne ne venait le chercher, personne n'essayait de le ramener. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Et puis ça aurait pu être pire. Ca aurait pu être l'enfer, la torture, la sale gueule de Crowley. A la place il avait le droit aux meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie. La plupart concernaient Sam.

Certains dont Dean ne se rappelaient plus. Comme la fois où il était allé le voir à Stanford en cachette. Pas mieux que leur père. Juste pour voir, pour savoir, pour être sûr. Puis il avait simplement vu le sourire de son frère, il l'avait entendu rire, et _merde à la jalousie_ , il avait juste été heureux pour lui.

C'était un bon souvenir, agréable, Dean aimait toujours voir et entendre son frère rire. Mais bon, c'était redondant. Même un très bon film devient chiant au bout de trop de visionnages.

Il lui manquait quelque chose, il se sentait vide, et les souvenirs ne suffisaient pas à le remplir. Il avait l'impression d'un Paradis factice, d'un faux bonheur. C'était comme avoir les plus jolies fleurs du monde, mais en plastique. Dean décida d'aller dans un souvenir au bunker – parce que maintenant il savait faire une sélection – et de s'allonger avec une bière pendant que Sam ferait un truc mignon, drôle, gentil, un truc Sam quoi.

Mais alors que Dean allait s'allonger, pas moyen de le faire. Pas moyen parce que voilà qu'il se trouvait déjà dans le lit. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand il pouvait se voir lui-même dans les souvenirs ? Est-ce que le Paradis avait débloqué ?

Le Dean sur le lit était entrain de dormir, musique dans les oreilles, il semblait bizarrement apaisé. Dean n'aurait pas dis « heureux », mais bien. Il était bien. Dean ne se rappelait pas de ce truc, il ne voyait pas c'était quand, ce n'était pas son souvenir. Ce n'était pas un des siens.

Dean se tourna vers la porte.

Sam était là. Il regardait Dean qui dormait, il regardait aussi Dean, celui qui ne dormait pas, celui qui n'était pas un souvenir. Et il sourit. Ce n'était pas un souvenir de Dean, c'était un souvenir de Sam. Un souvenir de Sam qui venait de se mélanger aux siens.

Parce que Sam était là. Il était là, à la porte.

Ca voulait dire quoi ? Que Sam était mort ? Que son petit frère n'avait pas survécu ? Dean s'approcha de lui. _Merde quoi_ , Sam était mort et Dean n'arrivait pas à être triste. A la place c'était plutôt comme si le Paradis devenait plus lumineux, comme si le vide se remplissait, comme si les fleurs n'étaient plus en plastiques. Dean serra ses bras autour de son frère et c'était son frère, ce n'était pas un souvenir.

\- Oh putain Sam !

Les bras de Sam se resserrèrent sur lui.

\- J'ai pas réussi Dean. Dit-il. A vivre sans toi, c'était trop compliqué.

Dean eut un rire :

\- Ben moi j'arrivais pas à être mort sans toi, si tu savais comme c'était pourri ici.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis que leurs souvenirs se mêlaient et se mélangeaient. Des fois les mêmes, des fois des différents, des souvenirs qu'ils allaient pouvoir revivre ensemble. Le fait qu'ils partagent le même Paradis leur paraissait normal, en fait ils n'avaient même jamais pensé qu'ils ne pourraient pas se retrouver une fois mort. Pas après avoir tout sacrifié l'un pour l'autre.

Sam finit par relâcher Dean, il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Mais Dean ne voulait pas le laisser parler, Dean posa ses mains sur ses joues :

\- C'est bien toi hein ?

\- Oui.

\- On ne peut pas rêver au Paradis n'est ce pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Bon. Je suis un peu inquiet de te voir disparaître.

Sam prit les mains de Dean.

\- Je ne vais pas disparaître. Mais écoute Dean…

\- Ne m'annonce pas une mauvaise nouvelle maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.

\- Non. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle en fait.

\- Laquelle ?

Sam quitta son frère des yeux pour regarder ailleurs plus loin. Dean suivit son regard et ne vit rien, enfin il ne vit pas tout de suite ce que son frère voyait. Ce que son frère regardait.

Puis il l'aperçu.

\- Je ne suis pas venu seul Dean.

Dean n'était peut-être qu'une âme sans corps, n'empêche qu'il sentit son cœur battre plus vite. C'était bien son frère ça. De faire du Paradis mieux qu'un Paradis en emmenant exactement tout ce que dont Dean avait besoin. Lui-même bien évidemment. Et puis…

Castiel.

Qui s'approcha, presque hésitant, comme s'il ne voulait pas déranger les retrouvailles des deux frères. Il s'avança trop près évidemment, mais l'espace personnel Dean s'en foutait.

\- Hello Dean.

Dean sourit.

\- Hey Cas !

Ouais maintenant il était complet.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ou comment réunir la Team Free Will au Paradis. Alors j'ai écris cette fic à cause d'un détail dans un épisode de la saison 10. Ce détail me rappelant un autre détail dans la saison 5 cette fois-ci. Du coup j'ai décidé que Dean et Sam étaient très sûrement des âmes sœurs (je veux dire à mon avis on peut être âmes sœurs sans toute cette idée romantique derrière, leur amour est au-delà de ça si vous voulez). Et comme ce serait sans doute trop triste de laisser Cas, ben Sam l'a emmené. J'espère que vous aimerez cette idée autant que moi.


End file.
